1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a host apparatus to connect with an image forming apparatus and a web page printing method thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus to connect with an image forming apparatus and a web page printing method thereof, which can edit and print a predetermined area selected from a web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread high-speed Internet service, various web environments are provided and thus a user can view a lot of information through web pages.
Under such various web environments, a user can collect plenty of information through the web pages and print the information for practical use.
To print a web page, a user generally selects a print menu on a web browser and enters printing with respect to the web page.
However, most of the web pages are designed without regard to completeness when printed, so that when using the foregoing printing function provided by the web browser, information desired by a user may be omitted due to a partial printing cut on the page, or an undesired page may be printed.
Although the web browser provides an edit function for allowing a user to edit a margin, an orientation, a head, a tail, etc. when selecting page settings to thereby prevent the information from being omitted or the undesired page from being printed, a user has difficulty in ascertaining whether the printing is performed as desired through a preview, and so on.
In the meantime, there have recently been provided applications for selecting a portion the web page to be printed or storing the web page to have a file format such as a portable document format (PDF).
However, such applications cause the selected portions of the web page to be printed as a unit of hyper text markup language (HTML) object having a stack structure, and therefore not only an undesired portion may be selected to be printed but also restrictions are imposed on the selected portion.